legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
World War III (LOTM: Sword of Kings)
' World War III', (abbreviated WWIII or WW3, also referred to as the Third World War), shortened from The Biggest Most Tragic Event in Human History 'was a conflict between ''KnightWalker Alliance and The Stabilization Union countries including the United States of America, United Kingdom, France, Germany, Canada, Australia, Argentina, Ecuador, Canada, Denmakr, Polone, the Czech Republic, Chronos Empire, Brazil, Colombia, India, China, Japan, Mexico, and Italy. The conflitct lasted from 2036 to 2037, yet it was the deadliest conflict in human history, resulting in the death of 12 billions of people, 99% of world population in the year of 2036-2037. Beginning with the First Battle of Japan, both sides scored significant victories over the other, and at different times during the war either seemed likely to triumph. The first two years of the war saw both sides skirmish with and raid each other, while fighting a handful of significant battles and trying to gain allies while they built up their respective war industries. A series of Stabilization Union (SU) defeats in the war's second year culminated in Aldegyr Kingdom's invasion, a major strike into Aldegyr's captain lead by Chinatsu from Godom Empire while Kanon Rihavein was going to rise to the power of the kingdom as the next ruler by killing La Folia Rihavein. The World War III is the main plot of the upcoming season 2 of Saga AA; LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc and is one of the many wars in LOTM: Sword of Kings storyline in general. The World War III started in the episode LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - Lest's Bring The Hell from the first season of Saga AA; LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - Raizen School Arc and is set to continue in Eckidina Arc (season 2). It's a event created by CIS Productions to be the first war event of the storyline. Summary Unbeknownst to most of those involved, the conflict was started, maintained, and eventually ended by the Fallen's Essence, a shadow created by the Original Fallen to break into universes he could not break in, whose ultimate goal was the transformation of the world into the Order of Terror with him as Emperor as well as the eradication of all non-white people on the world through the Great Purge. The outcome of the war was the unification of the world under the Illuminati Organization, Order of Terror and the Apocalypse foreseen on the Bibly started by Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, what resulted in the almost extiction of all life on the planet. However, with the World War III, New World Order and the Apocalypse finished by the heroes of Earth, what was left from mankind finally redeemed themselves and put an end to all wars and fights on the world, and so mankind found peace for 1000 years. The incident had been described by various people as being an extraordinary form of social unrest, which quickly culminated into uncontrolled, meaningless chaos, violence, and death. This incident was caused by Eckidina KnightWalker and the KnightWalker Family. While the military forces of all countries were sent to the battlefields, massive internal civil wars occurred within the 97% countries of the planet. The World War III began when the KnightWalker Family and Aurozia Terrorist Organization invaded London and Japan, killing 20 millions of people. Minutes after the KnightWalker invasion, the Mafusa Gang attacked Tenguu City under Eckidina's orders, killing 2 millions of people, the Mafusa Gang's attack was considered the biggest gangster attack in human history, so much that made the Japan Ground Self Defense Forces hunt down the gangsters all over Japan in order to execute for crimes against humanity. During the war, the New USRR was created by King Hamdo. Combatents The Stabilization Union Alphabetical list ''A'' *Afghanistan' *Albania'' *''Algeria'' *''Andorra'' *''Angola'' *''Antigua and Barbuda'' *''Argentina'' *''Armenia'' *''Australia'' *''Austria'' *''Azerbaijan'' ''B'' *''Bahamas'' *''Bahrain'' *''Bangladesh'' *''Barbados'' *''Belarus'' *''Belgium'' *''Belize'' *''Benin'' *''Bhutan'' *''Bolivia'' *''Bosnia and Herzegovina'' *''Botswana'' *''Brazil'' *''Brunei'' *''Bulgaria'' *''Burkina Faso'' *''Burundi'' ''C'' *''Cabo Verde'' *''Cambodia'' *''Cameroon'' *''Canada'' *''Central African Republic (CAR)'' *''Chad'' *''Chile'' *''China'' *''Chronos Empire'' *''Colombia'' *''Comoros'' *''Democratic Republic of the Congo'' *''Republic of the Congo'' *''Costa Rica'' *''Cote d'Ivoire'' *''Croatia'' *''Cuba'' *''Cyprus'' *''Czech Republic'' *''D'' *''Denmark'' *''Djibouti'' *''Dominica'' *''Dominican Republic'' ''E'' *''Ecuador'' *''Egypt'' *''El Salvador'' *''Equatorial Guinea'' *''Eritrea'' *''Estonia'' *''Ethiopia'' ''F'' *''Fiji'' *''Finland'' *''France'' ''G'' *''Gabon'' *''Gambia'' *''Georgia'' *''Germany'' *''Ghana'' *''Global Pact Defense'' *''Greece'' *''Grenada'' *''Guatemala'' *''Guinea'' *''Guinea-Bissau'' *''Guyana'' ''H'' *''Haiti'' *''Honduras'' *''Hungary'' ''I'' *''Iceland'' *''India'' *''Indonesia'' *''Iran'' *''Iraq'' *''Ireland'' *''Israel'' *''Italy'' ''J'' *''Jamaica'' *''Japan'' *''Jordan'' ''K'' *''Kazakhstan'' *''Kenya'' *''Kiribati'' *''Kosovo'' *''Kuwait'' *''Kyrgyzstan'' ''L'' *''Laos'' *''Latvia'' *''Lebanon'' *''Lesotho'' *''Liberia'' *''Libya'' *''Liechtenstein'' *''Lithuania'' *''Luxembourg'' ''M'' *''Macedonia'' *''Madagascar'' *''Malawi'' *''Malaysia'' *''Maldives'' *''Mali'' *''Malta'' *''Marshall Islands'' *''Mauritania'' *''Mauritius'' *''Mexico'' *''Micronesia'' *''Moldova'' *''Monaco'' *''Mongolia'' *''Montenegro'' *''Morocco'' *''Mozambique'' *''Myanmar (Burma)'' ''N'' *''Namibia'' *''Nauru'' *''Nepal'' *''Netherlands'' *''New Zealand'' *''Nicaragua'' *''Niger'' *''Nigeria'' *''Norway'' ''O'' *''Oman'' ''P'' *''Pakistan'' *''Palau'' *''Palestine'' *''Panama'' *''Papua New Guinea'' *''Paraguay'' *''Peru'' *''Philippines'' *''Poland'' *''Portugal'' ''Q'' *''Qatar'' ''R'' *''Romania'' *''Russia Resistence'' *''Rwanda'' ''S'' *''Saint Kitts and Nevis'' *''Saint Lucia'' *''Saint Vincent and the Grenadines'' *''Samoa'' *''San Marino'' *''Sao Tome and Principe'' *''Saudi Arabia'' *''Senegal'' *''Serbia'' *''Seychelles'' *''Sierra Leone'' *''Singapore'' *''Slovakia'' *''Slovenia'' *''Solomon Islands'' *''Somalia'' *''South Africa'' *''South Korea'' *''South Sudan'' *''Spain'' *''Sri Lanka'' *''Sudan'' *''Suriname'' *''Swaziland'' *''Sweden'' *''Switzerland'' *''Syria'' ''T'' *''Taiwan'' *''Tajikistan'' *''Tanzania'' *''Thailand'' *''Timor-Leste'' *''Togo'' *''Tonga'' *''Trinidad and Tobago'' *''Tunisia'' *''Turkey'' *''Turkmenistan'' *''Tuvalu'' ''U'' *''Uganda'' *''Ukraine'' *''United Arab Emirates (UAE)'' *''United Kingdom (UK)'' *''United States of America (USA)'' *''Uruguay'' *''Uzbekistan'' ''V'' *''Vanuatu'' *''Vatican City (Holy See) (Before Michael Langdon)'' *''Venezuela'' *''Vietnam'' ''Y'' *''Yemen'' ''Z'' *''Zambia'' *''Zimbabwe'' KnightWalker Alliance *''KnightWalker Family '' *''Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire - indirectly'' *''Aurozia Terrorist Organization'' *''Godom Empire '' *''Ultimate Despair '' *''Manufacturing Progressive Sciences '' *''Order of Terror '' *''Anti Bodies'' *''Sephira Gastronomics'' *''Mafusa Gang '' *''Assassin Wolf Brigade'' *''All Jokers'' *''Eckidina's Horsemen'' *''North Korea'' *''New USSR'' *''Black Lizard'' *''Horsemen of Apocalpyse'' *''Novosic Kingdom '' *''Fallen Roman Catholic Church'' *''Carissa's Force'' *''The Black Army'' *''Aldgeyr Kingdom (Under Kanon Rihavein)'' Warmongers *''Eckidina KnightWalker - KnightWalker Family'' **''Diabla - Order of Terror'' *''Misogi Kumagawa - KnightWalker Family'' *''Johan Lierbert - Aurozia Terrorist Organization'' *''Aki Honda - Mafusa Gang'' *''Junko Enoshima - Ultimate Despair'' *''Kamakura Izuru - Ultimate Despair'' *''Emperor Tathagata Killer - Godom Empire'' *''King Hamdo - New URSS'' *''Queen Milagre - North Korea'' *''Sonia Nevermind - Novosic Kingdom & Ultimate Despair'' *''Michael Langdon - Fallen Roman Catholic Church'' *''Carissa - Queen of the United Kingdom (claimer)'' *''Kanon Rihavein - Aldegyr Kingdom'' *''The Fallen's Essence - DEM Empire (The Man Behind the War)'' *''Lusamine - Sephira Gastronomics'' *''Aryana Westcott - DEM Empire'' *''B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 - DEM Empire'' *''Melancholia - Fallen Roman Catholic Church'' *''Aleister Crowley - Fallen Roman Catholic Church'' *''Kim Sae-Hak - Republic of Korea'' tumblr_m30x03hpKd1ruutn1o1_540.jpg 57103445_p0_master1200.jpg 43c0c8b0a739f88b370d809937d564b9.jpg Johan.jpg 9671.jpg tumblr_oc457ca3051vxo1f6o2_1280.jpg cd7e89c338cb4f1145a81c20b2495dfb.jpg Emperor_Tathagata_Killer123.png 005-Hamdo.jpg nzDongj.full.757509.jpg 57123170 p0 master1200.jpg -animepaper.net-picture-standard-anime-trinity-blood-alessandro-156708-welyn-preview-fa36cbdb.jpg Carissa_Profile_2.png Chi-Kanon.png T Hfrgkin3 Card.png 58903879_p0_master1200.jpg Morgana league of legends drawn by katie de sousa 845d210174ecff98d1514debcf6e0da1.jpg Hades grim wraith smite by spiritaj-daabz7y.png Joan.Alter.full.2027282.jpg Aleisb6.jpg EzFk5Q.jpg People Behind the Warmongers *''Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott - DEM Empire (Creator of the Fallen's Essence)'' *''Eve Fullbuster - DEM Empire (Reason of Aryana's presence on Prime Earth)'' *''Leohart the Prince of Hell - Triggers Hell (Reason of Ara's presence on Prime Earth, Leader of all demonic forces on Earth corrupting humans)'' **''Ara Astaroth - Triggers Hell & Astaroth Empire (Crime Lord of all criminals of the WWIII, creator of Black Tao, founder of Mafusa Gang, lead the incidents of the past to the birth of Eckidina nowadays, owner of Qliphoth; creating Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant)'' *''Darth Hades - Sith Empire (Former owner of the Tech of the End, Scathach's boss)'' *''Scathach - Sith Empire & New World Order (Creator of the Order of Terror, warmonger of Cold War III, creator of mankind)'' *''Moloch (in past) - Shadow Warriors (Michael Langdon's Master)'' Isaac Ray Peram Westcott.png 76242_p0_master1200.jpg Karis_penensio_ran_and_sasha_elsword_drawn_by_noishino_waero_eb435eb9712c357c57e5747259bef64c.jpg 63323928 p1 master1200.jpg Darth Hades1.jpg Abyssanchorage52516790 p0.png Moloch Second form.jpg World War III Battlefield The World War III started when Eckidina sent her forces to invade Japan and London for the sake of war. While the war raged on Japan and London, she suborned North Korea to attack USA, resulting in the invasion of Washington and later manipulated the Godom Empire to attack India and China; all of this in a night. Minutes later, Eckidina ordered Aki Honda and her Mafusa Gang to attack Tenguu City, which this attack killed 2 million of people, Eckidina then ordered her forces across the world to launch 400 nuke bombs all over globe to start a new world war and complete her first "dream". Later, Eckidina used the Aurozia Terrorist Organization to attack Tokyo alonside her forces just to make a point how much she loves war. With Tokyo completely destroyed, the Assassin Wolf Brigade entered in the state and killed 1,5 millions of people, including civilians and soldiers. The VSA, ISA and JGSDF fought the KnightWalkers for a long time, however, they were being easily defeated by the KnightWalker Family's technology. To prevent the world from discovering about the attack in London and Japan, Eckidina exploded a EMP in the planet's atmosphere to prevent civilians and military from contacting people outside of the country. At the end of the night, 10 millions lost their lives in Japan Aand London, and 70 million of people around the world died during the nuke attack. Even so, the Chronos Empire decided to attack the KnightWalker Family because Eckidina used 40 of her bombs to attack the capital of their Empire. In a hour, all KnightWalker Forces across Japan and London were defeated by Chronos Empire Navy, resulting in a humiliating defeat. The North Korea was defeated in USA as well by the 6th Division of the Chronos Empire. The Aurozia Terrorist Organization that helped in the attack on Japan, left the KnightWalker Family after their defeat, however, the war was far from over. 3 months later, the world ceased the war to recover from the destruction while they were preparing for the conflict. Weeks later, the Stabilization Union was founded by GDP, gathering all the military powers of the world to declare war to KnightWalker Family. The KnightWalkers also founded their own alliance; the KnightWalker Alliance. 2 months later, several nuke wars happened all across the world. The war happened on sea, earth, skies and space. The main stage of the war happened in Europe, where the KnightWalker Alliance was occuping. During the conflict, Russia suffered a coup caused by King Hamdo. Homdo's goal was to create a new Union Soviet under his command. After the he seized power in Russia and founded the New URSS, he allied himself with KnightWalker Family and entered WWIII as an enemy of South America and North America. As the world population was 15 billion of people, 6 billion of people of all nations of the world were sent to the combat. Some of these nations fought terrorist organization allied with the KnightWalker Family. Internal Civil Wars In response to the KnightWalker attack in London and Japan, and Mafusa Gang's attack in Tenguu City, extremists organizations all over the world rebelled and protested, not realizing that they were being manipulated from the shadows by Eckidina and her organization, KnightWalker Family. Eckidina's goal was to awaken the dark side of humanity so humans could show their true nature. This social unrest soon became a movement that spread outside of many countries, with people everywhere protesting against the humanity itself. The movement soon engulfed the world while the World War III raged on, becoming more violent by the day; chaos and death quickly became a normal part of society within countries' system, and the major world-wide phenomenon known as Biggest most tragic event in human history was born while the most deadly military conflict raged on across the world. From the chaos, many terrorist organization were born, the most notable of them all was the Ultimate Despair ''founded by Junko Enoshima. Ultimate Despair are described as a group of people who have "become despair". As Junko describes despair as a sort of contagion/state of mind, it can be inferred that the members of Ultimate Despair are those who have been "infected" by despair. Their goal is to spread despair across the entire world, driving it into a state of self-destructive anarchy. They defied understanding and did various things for the sake of despair and Junko Enoshima: some starved themselves till their bodies were husks, some offered up their parents to Junko to use for experiments on murder and others slaughtered innocent civilians and forced them to kill themselves as a tribute to their leader. The Despair was one of the most psychotic terrorist organization in the history of the world, even manking the Aurozia Terrorist Organization, the most evil terrorist organization in the world, a minor threat. It is also said some members of Ultimate Despair attempted to produce children with Junko's DNA. Another interesting fact is the majority of the people who became Ultimate Despair have their eyes turn red or crimson. It was never explained why this has happened, but the most likely reason is that it was a result of the psychological change in the members when they fell into Despair. The Ultimate Despair destroyed half of America and Chronos Empire, killing 2 billions of people all across the globe. To make things worse, Junko Enoshima joined the KnightWalker Alliance, making the Ultimate Despair join the KnightWalker Family. At the end of the Civil War, 2,5 billions of people lose their lives, including 30 millions of people that were once members of Ultimate Despair. Apocalypse and Humanity Refermation Billions of people died around the world with many nuclear attacks, genocides and mass massacres. When Eckidina becomes a Spirit, she started several natural disasters around the world with her divine power, and thus the great apocalypse biblical began. Several natural disasters such as, tsunamis, tidal waves, forest fires, eruptions, typhoons and earthquakes happened across Earth for two months. With the high number of people killed by the WWIII and natural disaster, the production fell, generating an impact on the global economy. With the destruction, crisis and chaos, the war against the KnightWalker Alliance ceased, and all countries started to rebel with each other in order to steal natural resources to stabilize their own economy, and so all countries would battle each other. The targets would be the small countries that still contains valuable resources. The alliance policy would not be the same and every single country will attack each other to steal natural resources to maintain its own stability. Global production fell, natural disasters helped destroy with the precious resources, war with nuclear bombs and chemical weapons, all of that would eventually destroy water and little food left in the world. For this and other factors, 29% of the world population died, hunger will kill people one by one. War, famine, disaster and chaos, all of this culminated around the world causing the human population to fall by 50%, generating chaos and destruction. This scenary made the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse even more powerful. In a scenary of war, chaos, famine and disaster, the countries will surrender to KnightWalker Family, and so Eckidina Knightwalker conquested the rest of the world and emerged as a leader, someone with a very important political role, she reach global leadership forming a new era of global peace and security. Eckidina won diplomacy peacefully convincing all world's leaders with subtlety and wisdom. She was a complex person, different from all the others, someone who held her character's abilities and powers, she possessed the admirable gift of attracting people, her superhuman wisdom and her great administrative and executive ability. All of this made her the most remarkable and important woman of all time. Eckidina had a gentle and inoffensive personality and was ready to solve all global problems, and dedicated herself to bring peace and prosperity of the world. Eckidina was now controlling the whole world, she had the control of the world economy and all military power on the planet. But her real goal was to achieve the New World Order, NWO is a secret group controlled by the Illuminati and KnightWalker Family that plans to dominate and enslave the world through of a single government in order to overthrow all governments of the world, unite humanity in a single government, and eradicate all religions and beliefs of humanity. Eckidina used propaganda and mind control to force people to accept a new demonic world order. During this time, humanity sufferred religious persecution, lack of freedom of expression and slavery; 1 year of hell on Earth as World War III continued. with terrorist attacks and genocides. The only country that fought Eckidina, Chronos Empire, fought the Empire of Eckidina for months, leaving billions of people dead. The Empire of Japan refused to join the war after the massive attack of KnightWalker Family on the first day of the war. At that time, Eckidina destroyed Jerusalem and Egypt with 200 nuclear bombs because she was get irritated by religious. When the last experiment of the LN-666 Project was complete, Eckidina sent the LN-666 Project to the Earth's moon, where the LN-666 Project generated a large gravity breaking the laws of space, creating a black hole, the black hole destroyed the moon and began to suck the Earth gradually. Billions of people were sucked into the black hole and the entire planet was being destroyed. In an epic final battle, Eckidina fought against Katarina Couteau, Sephiria Arks KnightWalker and several other heroes, Eckidina will declare war on the last heroes of humanity, as her true goal is actually destroying the Earth, and then travel around universe destroying worlds for all eternity. During the battle, Eckidina killed Rentaro Satomi in front of Katarina, the person she loved; the anger and hatred caused an obscure power awaken within Katarina. Eckidina and Misogi were killed after an epic battle between them and Katarina's unknown power. Katarina continued to use the unknown power to push the black hole generated by the LN-666 Project, the black hole was pushed away from the solar system, saving the Earth from utter destruction. With the death of Eckidina and Misogi, the Third World War and the Apocalypse came to an absolute end. However, 97% of mankind died, leaving a trail of death and destruction. Eckidina and Misogi were sent to the Lake of Fire on Hell and will be tortured day and night for all eternity for their sins. After the Apocalypse, the rest of humanity was now only one to build what was destroyed by the war. Only 500 million people survived the Apocalypse, so there will be no more war, fight, discord, sorrow, suffering and misery. All humans have felt the pain of war, causing all humans to come into harmony and understand each other. A place where there is no death or pain. There will be no more for all eternity on Earth. The human race met their salvation through war. And so the last chapter Bible ends. Hope won. Legacy and Impact Estimates for the total number of casualties in the war vary, because many deaths went unrecorded. At the end of the war and the Apocalypse Event, most suggest that some 12 billion people died in the war, including about 5 billion military personnel and 7 billion civilians all across the world. Many of the civilians died because of deliberate genocide, massacres, mass-bombings, disease, starvation and mainly by the black hole created by the LN-666 Project that killed 97% of earth's life population. The New Soviet Union lost around 95 million people during the war, including 60 million military and 50 million civilian deaths. The largest portion of military dead were 9.3 million ethnic Russians, followed by 10.3 million ethnic Ukrainians. A quarter of the people in the New Soviet Union were wounded or killed. Germany sustained 32.3 million military losses, mostly on the Eastern Front and during the final battles in Germany against Godom Empire. In Chronos Empire's territory, 30 million Chinese civilians being buried alive by soldiers of the Godom Army and 300 million of people killed by the KnightWalker Army. In total, 330 million of people died in Chronos Empire and China. In USA, 6 million of people were killed in the first invasion of the North Korea and 70 million of people were killed during the invasion of Godom Empire, and finally, 130 million of people were killed in several terrorists attacks of Ultimate Despair and Aurozia Organization. The KnightWalker Alliance forces employed biological and chemical weapons. The Imperial Godom Army used a variety of such weapons during its invasion and occupation of China and in early conflicts against Australia's military. Both the KnightWalkers and Godom's tested such weapons against civilians and, sometimes on prisoners of war. 2 billion of people across the globe died during the nuke war in all countries of the world without exception. 10 billion of human lives died on the Apocalypse Event which Eckidina used the LN-666 Project to destroy the Earth by turning the LN-666 Project in a black hole big enought to suck the entire Earth. After the war, humanity was reduced to the point that there were not more discord. With the world destroyed, humanity is now only one and peace would reign for thousands of years for humanity felt the fear of war, chaos, destruction, fear, panic and death for too long. Humans would repent of their sins after seeing such destruction and would be in peace with others, no matter their race or ethic. As told in the Bible, with the defeat of the Antichrist, humanity would cease the wars and a new era of peace would reign after the most evil war in history revealed the true nature of ancient mankind. And so, the war and the Apocalypse ended. Changing the human race and bringing a new era of peace and harmony for 1000 years. Theme Song War Apocalypse Event The End - Humanity's Reformation Gallery War Battlefield jocpww.jpg ijmo=inj.jpg blast.png warhounds.jpg New_york_aftermath_2.jpg inioni.jpg 1200x640_16186_Block13_2d_sci_fi_war_soldiers_mech_picture_image_digital_art.jpg Pos-War SDR2_WD2.png SDR2_WD3.png SDR2_WD1.png City_War_Zone.jpg Trivia *The World War III is the key event to humanity's reformation. In ''LOTM: Sword of Kings, the prophecy said in the Bible that Eckidina is actually the Antichrist himself (herself) and all mankind should fight together to defeat. During the final years of the Tribulation, the Antichrist (Eckidina KnightWalker) and the False Prophet (Misogi Kumagawa) will lead many nations to wage a global war in the Battle of the Armageddon (World War III), which coincides with the Second Coming of Jesus Christ (Katarina Couteau's Prime Abyssal Punisher waking up). As soon as Jesus Christ and His heavenly armies appear in the heavens, which consist of angels (Katarina Couteau's ExKrieg Undead Army), saved Christians and those who were raptured, the Antichrist and his armies immediately fire at them and attack them. Jesus proceeds to send fire from His mouth in time, destroying the majority of the Antichrist's armies (Katarina Couteau's Prime Abyssal Punisher Form). The Antichrist and the False Prophet are thrown into the Lake of Fire (Hell), where they are tormented by the fires for eternity and Satan (Spirit's Inverse Form Sephirah Crystal which Eckidina used to become a God) is locked up in a bottomless pit for 1000 years as Jesus establishes His Millennial Kingdom on Earth, where the world will be free of corruption and sin for 1000 years. Category:Conflicts Category:Events Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Chronos Empire Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:DarkFallen Category:Jester of Chaos Category:DarkMattX259 Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:DiabloVil Category:Ultimate Despair Category:LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Peace Foundation Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Godom Empire Category:New World Order Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:3rd DEM Empire Division Totenkopf Category:Mafusa Gang Category:Manufacturing Progressive Sciences Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Catholic Rebels Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Leohart's Cult